Clash of Universes: RWBYverse vs. Star Wars
Clash of Universes: RWBYverse vs. Star Wars is a third person action shooter developed by Morningwood Interactive Creative Entertainment, MA DICE and Rooster Teeth Games, and published by Morningwood Arts. The game is a crossover Battlefront-styled open warfare with vehicular combat and large infantry battles on locations of the RWBYverse. The story of the game is that the Galactic Empire found Remnant and began to mine its Dust resource to create newer war machines and possibly upgrade the AT-AT and AT-ST walkers already existing. This led to the secret formation of the Remnant Coalition between the Kingdoms and Academies. Multiplayer Clash of Universes was developed by Morningwood Interactive Creative Entertainment and MA DICE with assistance from Rooster Teeth Games and occasionally from Lucasfilm. The Multiplayer contains RWBY content from its canon universe, and Star Wars content from all Trilogy eras. Unlike 2017's Battlefront II, Clash of Universes doesn't have star cards, or any type of loot crate system but instead has levels for the infantry abilities which need to be leveled up through play-time rather than crafting or getting them in crates. Each of the six infantry classes have a variety of abilities and weapons, these include an Assault Trooper, Heavy Trooper, Support Trooper, Combat Engineer, Scout Trooper and Officer. Although the Kingdoms of Vale, Mistral, and Vacuo did not have any type of soldiers other than Huntsmen protectors, Atlas soldiers were presented as Coalition soldiers with Huntsmen appearing as Officers, this is done for most Multiplayer maps involving the Remnant Coalition. Modes *'Remnant Assault' - 32v32 battles with story-driven unique objectives for each map. *'Ariel Assault' - 20v20 dogfights above the skies of Remnant with each map having unique objectives. *'Blast' - 12v12 classic team deathmatch on locations within Remnant. *'Heroes Duel' - 5v5 heroes vs. villains from both the Star Wars Universe and RWBYverse. Maps An RA indicates a Remnant Assault map An AA indicates an Ariel Assault map A B indicates a Blast map An HD indicates a Heroes Duel map A * indicates a map added with DLC *'Forever Fall forest' (RA, AA) *'Emerald Forest' (RA, AA) *'Cliffside Forest' (RA, AA) *'Mountain Glenn' (RA, AA) *'Beacon Academy' (RA, AA, B, HD) *'Haven Academy' (RA, AA, B, HD) *'Shade Academy' (RA, AA, B, HD) *'Atlas Academy' (RA, AA, B, HD) *'Mistral' (RA, AA) *'Wind Path' (RA, AA) *'Kuchinashi' (RA, AA) *'Oniyuri' (RA, AA) *'Neighboring Village of Shion' (RA, B, HD) *'Shion' (RA, B, HD) *'Higanbana' (RA, B, HD) *'Kuroyuri' (RA, B, HD) *'Junior's Club' (B, HD) *'Schnee Family Home' (HD) *'Xiao Long-Rose Family Home' (HD) *'Belladonna Family Home' (HD) *'Amity Colosseum' (B, HD) *'Beacon Cliff' (B, HD) *'Vale'* (RA, AA) *'Abandoned Temple'* (B, HD) *'Schnee Training Room'* (B, HD) *''Vigilance* (RA, B, HD) **Vigilance'' Command Sector* (B, HD) *'Vale Warehouses'* (HD) *'Branwen Tribe Camp'* (HD) Classes *Assault Trooper - Troopers armed with assault and blaster rifles. *Heavy Trooper - Troopers armed with heavy weapons and ordnance. *Support Trooper - Troopers armed with SMGs and blaster carbines with support equipment. *Combat Engineer - Engineers armed with assault and blaster rifles and able to repair vehicles and walkers. *Scout Trooper - Troopers armed with snipers and equipment essential to their survival. *Officer - Field officers armed with blaster pistols and able to boost the morale of soldiers during battle. Heroes and Villains Characters from Star Wars and RWBY appear as heroes and villains with abilities and traits. Heroes play similar to 2017's Star Wars Battlefront II and the original 2005 Star Wars: Battlefront II. Leia Organa, Raven Branwen, Thrawn and Kylo Ren all each have Coalition Honour Guards, Branwen Tribe guards, Death Troopers and Elite Praetorian Guards as bodyguards, respectively. Vehicles Remnant Coalition Galactic Empire Galactic Republic Confederacy of Independent Systems Patch updates 1.0.5: Nerf Patch *Nerf: Assault Trooper's Grenade blast radius is reduced by 0.5. *Nerf: Assault Trooper's Vanguard ability no longer hides its user from enemy radar scanners. *Nerf: Heavy Trooper's Sentry ability now has a default recharge time of 30 seconds. *Nerf: Heavy Trooper's Shield health is reduced minus its ability level. *Nerf: Combat Engineer's Repair ability no longer repairs vehicles and walkers with high amounts of health. *Nerf: Combat Engineer's Repair ability no longer harms players. *Nerf: Scout Trooper's Shock Grenade has reduced area of effect. *Nerf: Scout Trooper's Shock Grenade stun duration is dependent on ability level. *Nerf: Officer's Battle Command ability now only buffs the player if Improved Battle Command is at ability level five. *Nerf: Officer's Flash Grenade no longer deals heavy damage to Heroes or Villains. *Nerf: Luke Skywalker's Force Push no longer knocks back Villains if they are blocking. *Nerf: Luke Skywalker's lightsaber strikes can no longer harm players when phasing through doors. *Nerf: Lando's High Noon ability no longer locks onto enemies at long ranges unless at ability level five. *Nerf: Lando's X-8 heat buildup is increased. *Nerf: Leia's Squad Shield health is decreased. *Nerf: Solid projectiles such as missiles can bypass Leia's Squad Shield. *Nerf: Han's DL-44 heat buildup is increased. *Nerf: Han's Shoulder Charge no longer knocks back Villains upon impact. *Nerf: Glynda's Dust Strike ultimate no longer hits players over long ranges. *Nerf: Glynda's Crop no longer deals high damage to Villains. *Nerf: Renwil's heavy blaster pistol no longer deals high damage over long ranges. *Nerf: Renwil's Battle Command now only buffs nearby Villains. *Nerf: Palpatine's Dark Aura area of effect is decreased. *Nerf: Palpatine's Chain Lightning range is decreased. *Nerf: Cinder's Fire Storm damage is dependent on ability level. *Nerf: Cinder no longer regains lost health. *Nerf: Mercury's Leg Gauntlets now have decreased range. *Nerf: Emerald's Dual Revolvers only deal high damage in close quarters. *Nerf: Thermal Imploder damage of the Bodyguards is dependent on ability level. *Nerf: Bodyguards health regeneration time is decreased. 1.5: DLC I 1.5.5 2.0: DLC II 3.0: DLC III 4.0: DLC IV Downloadable content Post-launch DLC were planned with no season pass including these for free. In order to unlock the new Heroes and Villains, players had to complete tough challenges. However, this excluded maps as they were put into playlist rotations for free, allowing all players to access them. Some DLC didn't include new maps, however just new sections within existing maps that weren't there at launch. RWBYverse: Team RWBY vs. White Fang RWBYverse: Team RWBY vs. White Fang was the first DLC update which included Vale for Remnant Assault and Ariel Assault, the Abandoned Temple and Schnee Training Room for Blast and Heroes Duel along with Team RWBY and members of the White Fang as hero characters. With the release of this DLC pack, the Blast maps that involved the White Fang replaced Assault Trooper Stormtroopers with White Fang Faunus instead. Star Wars Universe: Jedi Order vs. Sith Order Star Wars Universe: Jedi Order vs. Sith Order was the second DLC update which allowed players to fight inside the Vigilance, a ''Venator''-class Star Destroyer in Remnant Assault alongside a new map for Blast and Heroes Duel, the Vigilance Command Sector. The update also introduced Anakin Skywalker, Captain Rex, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Commander Cody, Count Dooku, General Grievous, OOM-45 and Gizor Dellso as hero and villain characters. On the Remnant Assault and Blast maps for the update, Galactic Republic clone troopers were present as well as Separatist battle droids along with their respective starfighters. The story of the DLC pack was that during the Clone Wars, the Republic stumbled upon Remnant, leading the Confederacy to it as well and wanted to control the planet due to its Dust resource and the Battle for Remnant. RWBYverse: Team JNPR vs. Junior's Gang RWBYverse: Team JNPR and Junior's Gang was the third DLC update that only released hero and villain characters. The update included Team JNPR and Junior's Gang which included Junior Xiong, Melanie Malachite, Miltia Malachite and Junior's Lieutenant. Each of these characters had a unique set of abilities and traits that could counter other heroes and villains' abilities. With the release of the DLC pack, Junior's Club, which is a map for Blast and Heroes Duel, had replaced Stormtroopers with Junior's Henchmen instead. Clash of Universes: Raven Branwen and Rey vs. Neopolitan and Kylo Ren Clash of Universes: Raven Branwen and Rey vs. Neopolitan and Kylo Ren was the fourth DLC update that released Raven Branwen, Rey, Neopolitan and Kylo Ren as hero and villain characters which also included maps set in Vale (Vale Warehouses) and Mistral (Branwen Tribe Camp) for Heroes Duel only. The story of the DLC was that Kylo Ren found Remnant while searching for the map to his uncle and Rey escaped when the ship was above Mistral. Rey teams up with Raven Branwen while Kylo travels to Vale and hires the services of Neopolitan to the First Order and battles against Rey and Raven. Trivia General *''Clash of Universes: RWBYverse vs. Star Wars'' was developed to indirectly replace Star Wars Battlefront II after Morningwood Arts was given the rights and license to create Star Wars games and uses the same features as Battlefront II. **Lucasfilm and Disney were reluctant during the discussions of the game being created and published by Morningwood Arts while Rooster Teeth were completely onboard with it. Luna Tachibana *"Luna" refers to the moon which is white and gray, and its nickname, Luna. While Tachibana refers to the colour Tangerine which is a shade of orange. *Luna Tachibana was originally part of Team VNLA, consisting of Violet, Nyan Tachibana, Luna himself, and Amber Lavender. **Lisa Dahlia's initial was the "L" in the team name until she was replaced by Luna Tachibana for this specifically, however in all other works, Lisa is still part of the team, replacing Luna. Multiplayer *After all the DLC were released, players estimated the game to have 44 characters from both RWBY and Star Wars as heroes and villains, greatly having more than Star Wars Battlefront II. Category:MICE Category:DICE Category:Rooster Teeth Games